Stars
by RINIATURE
Summary: LAVIALLEN "Allen," Lavi started again, "I am leaving my heart with you." Rating may change.


I write funny, I know.  
I might continue this.  
I might not.

I'd also rather not discuss why I deleted all my stories previous. I might add one or two back, though.

* * *

Out of all the things in Allen Walker's life, a life that constantly hit change, there was one aspect of it, one trait that never seemed to disappear: pain. The pain and the hurt might decide to travel to the back of his mind at times, but it never truly left him. There were a lot of things that he couldn't get rid of, but there was one thing he couldn't seem to hold onto.

Lavi.

He wasn't stupid enough to believe or expect that Lavi would have stayed at the Order for very long - after all, it was only convenient to them that Lavi was born an exorcist. This wouldn't change, of course, but it seemed everything else would. Lavi had asked the boy earlier to simply join him outside, under the stars. This was an unusual request, something different, and also Allen's first hint to what was to be said.

"Beautiful," he'd whispered, eye looking to the sky, fixated, "the stars always stay in the same place, but the world turns around them. The earth does all the work."

"What do you have to tell me?" Allen asked straight out; he was always interested with the pretty words and clever phrases Lavi thought up or remembered, but this time there was news to be told. Probably safe to assume it was bad news, the wait, his tone, the unusual request - it all pointed so, and it was all so very heartbreaking. "Did Kanda die out in France? Because I think that, maybe somehow, I could live with that."

Lavi didn't spare him a single glance - couldn't. Nothing could possibly make this any easier, and he definitely didn't need to make it any worse. "...Allen," he started, selecting every word he said carefully and precisely, almost perfectly, "if you had a day left to live, and you knew it, what would you do that day?"

"I would tell everyone, and make sure they knew I loved them."

And, as he'd properly feared, Allen heard only silence.

Lavi's head dropped between his knees, facing the dirt, and at this moment, he felt like utter shit. "Allen, I..." he could barely bring himself to say it, somehow still being observant enough to tell Allen had shed his first tear. "Allen, we're leaving the day after tomorrow, in the early morning."

"A mission," Allen pleaded to a god he wanted to believe in - no one heard it.

"No, Panda and I." Lavi looked back to the stars. "They say that, if you wish on a shooting star, it would come true. I've never tried it, but I think I'll press my luck tonight."

"Don't waste your time," muttered Allen.

"I wish we will meet each other again, in battle. On a mission. I'm not retiring, not done being an exorcist," Lavi continued, ignoring the pessimism in Allen's voice. "I'm recording history."

"Why? Why can't you record it here, at the Order?" Allen protested again, angry, wanting to be able to place the blame somewhere, anywhere, wanting to be able to find a way to make him stay. "It's all the same goddamn history no matter where you are." It wasn't Lavi's fault, he knew that, but he needed to have someone to take the fault. If somebody had the fault, it could be fixed, couldn't it?

Lavi moved, shifting to lay back onto the dirt, closing the only eye he had left.

"_A bookman has no need for a heart,_" he recited, tone flat. "Would you lay with me?"

"It's dirty." Another excuse, another thing to blame. "I guess it's too late to worry about that." Somewhat reluctant, he moved closer anyway, following suit and laying on his back. This shirt wasn't very important or meaningful to him anyway. "You aren't even looking at them anymore."

"I remember them, I remember exactly what they look like. I have to remember everything. I can't forget."

"Will you remember me?"

"The day I stop remembering you is the day I stop remembering everything else - the day that I die."

Allen felt like a child, starting to try again. He wanted Mana. He wanted his circus, street performing, innocent life back, for just a second. But it couldn't be done. He extended a hand wearily, finding Lavi, the fingers and skin he may never find again, and attached himself just like a child would.

"Allen," Lavi started again, "I am leaving my heart with you.

"Keep on walking...."

"Until I die."

And so they slept under the stars.


End file.
